


The Annex

by chai_and_coffee



Series: The Annex [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alfor's a good padre now, Angst (slight), Birthday for Meli, CEO AU, F/M, Fluff, Major Timeskips, Mentions of Smut, Office AU, Office! Allura, Office! Shiro, Shallura gives me life, Shallura!, it's a day late, my bad bro, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_and_coffee/pseuds/chai_and_coffee
Summary: The last part of a birthday series for Meli!~She didn’t come back with him right away. Allura had said that she had had somethings to set in stone before she left, and he had understood. With a last touch of their lips, the lovers had parted once more.And here, Takashi Shirogane was sitting at his desk, glancing lovingly at his phone in anticipation for the next text from his lover. They communicated quite often, texts here and there and Skype calls when they could. The time difference killed them, most of the time, but they found a way to make it work.





	The Annex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meli_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/gifts).



_** ~Two Months Later~ ** _

 

She didn’t come back with him right away. Allura had said that she had had somethings to set in stone before she left, and he had understood. With a last touch of their lips, the lovers had parted once more.

 

And here, Takashi Shirogane was sitting at his desk, glancing lovingly at his phone in anticipation for the next text from his lover. They communicated quite often, texts here and there and Skype calls when they could. The time difference killed them, most of the time, but they found a way to make it work.

 

But even with all of that, he missed her. He really did. Shiro tried to pay attention to the awaiting stacks of work in front of him, he had loads of paperwork to finalize. Allura had been right. The independent party had secured the White House, and had it not been for her, Altea Corp could have lost their footing.

 

Shiro had to stifle a smile at that. If only he had seen her worth and told her sooner. Maybe they could have avoided this entire mess.

 

But still, she was his, and he was hers. 

 

Of course, Alfor didn’t know about them. The older man had no idea that the CEO of his company was fucking his daughter, and instead thought of them as friends.

 

That was a conversation he was not looking forward to have. But, first things first, he hadn’t heard from Allura in over seven hours, and it was starting to worry him. The rational part of his brain knew that she could be asleep—or working—or busy, and that he shouldn’t disturb her. But still, his protective boyfriend mode clicked in, and he found himself reaching for his phone.

 

Was he her boyfriend? The time he spent with her didn’t really include a lot of talking…or anything other than sex and soft kisses, really. They’d take the time to eat, but they really didn’t go out a lot. Even when they were trying to be domestic, her legs would end up wrapped around his waist, her mouth on his, and he would suddenly be taking her from behind on the counter.

 

He didn’t mind, of course. The sex was damn good, the best he’d ever had. 

 

But at the same time, that wasn’t all he wanted. He wanted…the best and worst of her. He was a bit scared to bring this up to her, really, worried that she would laugh in his face. He really didn’t know her stance on relationships, or even a relationship with him.

 

But damn it, he really wanted one. With her.

 

“Mister Shirogane?” A soft, sweet voice interrupted his thoughts, and he blinked, looking back down at his phone. “Hm?” He answered distractedly, not even looking up. “There’s someone important to see you.” The woman answered.

 

“Send them in.” He said, unlocking his phone, still not quite looking up at his secretary.

 

The sudden lock of the door and tug of the blinds alerted him that this person was definitely not his secretary. As he looked up, someone familiar slid into his lap.

 

“Such a shame, that you refuse to look up when someone’s talking to you.” The voice purred, and he grinned as he gazed into those icy blue eyes he adored so much.

“Hey, love.” He grinned, watching her slip off her heels and get comfortable on his lap. She dressed…stunningly every single day. Today wasn’t an exception. She wore a tight dress that revealed gorgeous legs, mapped out her curves, but left some to the imagination. Of course, it was professional, and that only made her seem hotter in Shiro’s eyes. 

 

“Hey, Tak.” She smirked at him, and he was so overwhelmed with affection that he tilted her head up to his for a small kiss. 

 

She obliged him, but soon the small kiss turned heavy, tongues clashing, his hand winding into her hair, her nails digging deliciously into the flesh of his neck, and her soft moans being smothered by his awaiting mouth.

 

They finally had the good graces to pull apart, and Shiro felt a surge of satisfaction as he took in her appearance now. Already she looked a bit tousled, her swollen lips glistened, and there was a bloom of red on her cheeks. 

 

“You’re home!” He grinned, tucking a flyaway strand of her hair behind her ear, and he watched as she melted into the soft persona that was only with him.

 

“Mhm. There’s something that I need to tell you—“ She got cut off by her enthusiastic lover, who silenced her with an enthusiastic kiss.

 

“We can—do so much! Where are you staying? You can move in with me of course. I can take you out on proper dates! It’s nice outside now—“ Shiro rambled, his eyes alight with genuine excitement. Allura would have marveled at how cute he looked when he was excited, but there were more pressing things to discuss. 

 

“Shiro! Takashi! Takashi Shirogane!” She called out, but it was the last name that got his attention and stopped his musings.

 

“What is it?” He looked at her, and she felt nervousness curl at the bottom of her stomach like a little ball. Oh, dear. This was going to be harder than she had thought.

 

She looked up at him nervously, biting her lip slightly, and watched as his expression turned from curiosity to worry.

 

“What is it, Lura? Are you okay? No matter what, I’m going to always love you and be there for you.” He asked again, the faintest bit of worry creeping into his voice.

 

She nodded, and took a long breath.

 

“I’m—um—pregnant.” She mumbled out the words, and looked up nervously to see his expression. It was clear that he hadn’t heard her. Damn it, maybe she had been quieter than she had thought.“I’m pregnant.” She said stupidly, and a bit louder, and it was clear that it had reached his ears this time. 

 

“Oh, that’s it? Okay, so back to the plan, you can move in with me, there’s a nice extra room for the little one, we should probably look into names. And—oh! Are you two months along? We should go see a doctor and know what to expect, hm? Make sure that everything’s alright. We’ll paint the room once we know the gender of the baby, of course, but there’s no reason why we can’t get the other things ready by this time! Oh, this is going to be wonderful.” Shiro said, and looked down at the mother of his child, who was gazing up at him with a shocked expression. Some time during his rant, his hand came to rest on her belly, and he rubbed her stomach gently. 

 

“Hey, I told you that I was always going to love you and be there for you. The addition just means that my plans have to speed up just a little.” He winked at her, and held her close as she buried her face in his neck, too taken off guard to form any words. 

 

He held onto her tightly, and he could see it now. A little boy, with her white hair and her eyes, and well—his charm. Shiro reached into the drawer of his desk and pulled out a little velvet box. Her breath hitched and she shook her head. “Absolutely.not. You are going to my father and gaining his blessings before you propose to me, Takashi.” She threatened as she pulled away from him.

 

Shiro groaned, tilting back in his seat. “But Alluraaa! I don’t feel like dying today! What do I even say to him?”

 

He should have known better than to expect sympathy from Allura. “If you had enough time to craft insults and witty comebacks for me, then you have enough time to come up with something touching for my father.” She raised an eyebrow.

 

Shiro huffed, but already he was coming up with something. He could do this, right? 

 

Luckily, Allura wasn’t that heartless, and she had agreed to accompany him to see her father.

 

~

Alfor had cheered when he had saw his daughter. The older man hadn’t even registered that she had walked in hand-in-hand with Shiro, but currently was hugging the living daylights out of her.

 

“Dad? We’ve got something important to tell you.” Allura began, and that was his cue. 

 

Shiro took a breath, and began. “Sir…I know that you’ve always accepted me as your family, but today, I’m asking you to accept me officially. I’m in love with your daughter, and I would love to get married to her, but I would like to get your blessing first.” He began. 

 

What BS. He didn’t care about the blessing, he would elope with Allura right now, but it was important to her, so he’d do it.

 

Shiro was cut off by Alfor raising his hand and rolling his eyes.“You have it. Really, you two? Took you long enough. You have my blessing, long before you even asked for it. There was so much romantic tension when you were together, I could have cut through it with the knife. She only just got back, though. What’s the rush?”

 

“She’s pregnant—well, been for two months.” Shiro blurted out, and instantly regretted it. The look of disbelief that Allura threw at him and the surprised look on Alfor’s face was definitely not worth it.

 

He watched as Alfor worked it out in his head. Two months ago… which would mean…Paris.

 

All of a sudden, Alfor was chasing Shiro around with a lamp. The lamp didn’t scare him as much as the scary man did.

 

“You got my daughter pregnant in Paris? That was two months ago? How long have you two been together? And you didn’t tell me? You had sex with my daughter and I didn’t even get to give you the scary dad talk about not hurting her?” Alfor thundered, chasing Shiro around the desk. Okay, he took it back. The lamp was equally as scary as the man chasing him.

 

“Oh, dad. Stop. He didn’t know, he found out today. As for the other parts, you can kill him later.” Allura stepped between Shiro and Alfor, rolling her eyes. 

 

Shiro peeked out from behind Allura’s shoulder, and surprisingly, Alfor seemed pretty okay. He was smiling and everything. Alfor had set the lamp down and opened his arms.“Come here, you two.”

 

Both Shiro and Allura had obliged him in a hug. 

 

** ~~~~~~ **

 

  
“Come on, sweetie. Hold my hand, okay? Actually-“ Shiro bent down to scoop up his daughter and balance her on his hip, knowing all too well that his daughter had the penchant to run off for hours. 

 

Shiro had been dead wrong about his daughter, but it was a pleasant surprise. Allie, named somewhat after his father-in-law, had Shiro’s dark hair, his eyes—basically everything. She was a walking little Shiro, and he didn’t mind at all. Of course, Allie had her mother’s nose and sharp wit. He loved that too. 

 

“Someday, this company will be yours. Well, if you want it. If you don’t that’s okay! You can be whatever you want.” Shiro encouraged, planting a kiss to his rambunctious daughter’s hair, who giggled and snuggled up against him.

 

He held his daughter close as the elevator zoomed up, and he stepped out onto the highest floor. He made his way through the workers, who waved at him.

 

“Hello, sir!”

 

“What a cute daughter, sir.”

 

“Your office is open, sir!”

 

He nodded at everyone, and made his way into the CEO’s office. 

 

Sitting at the desk, was the CEO of Altea Corp, Allura Shirogane herself. She grinned when she saw her husband and daughter, and stood up. 

 

“Hey, there, darling.” Allura stood up and made her way to Shiro, kissing him quickly, and planting a kiss on her daughter’s forehead.

 

Shiro set his daughter down, who clung to Allura’s leg for a second, with a cry of “Mama!” before zooming around.

 

Shiro and Allura watched their daughter with fond eyes. Shiro’s arm curled around his wife’s waist, and she looked up at him.

 

“What’s going on in that mind of yours?” He asked teasingly, but it was true that he actually wanted to know.

 

“Just…I’m content. I’ve got a brilliant CFO/COO as my husband, a little girl who keeps me on my toes—a loving father. I’m happy.” She mumbled to him. 

 

He snorted and rolled his eyes, and pretended to wince as she smacked him in his shoulder. “What?” She huffed. 

 

“And here I was, going to suggest that we have another little one, and here you are, being all content.” He pretended to grumble, shoving his face in her hair.

 

His antics made her grin, and she tugged on his shirt suggestively. “We have the night off tonight. Dad’s coming to pick Allie up, and we could get started on that second little one.” She winked up at him.

 

His grin was the only answer she got, and the only answer she needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudos and drop a comment if you did! 
> 
> Catch me on tumblr: @chai-and-coffee


End file.
